


She Makes Me Incredibly Happy

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader is 24, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You were slightly younger than Scarlett but you two still loved each other. You were finally going to bring her to meet your parents but you were scared what they would think.





	She Makes Me Incredibly Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

“(Y/N)?” Scarlett walked into the bedroom you two shared. She saw you sitting on the bed looking at the wall, she could tell you were lost in your thoughts. She walked over and sat next to you. “Sweetheart what’s going through that beautiful mind of yours?”

You looked over at her. A few days from now you were bringing Scarlett to meet your parents but you were scared. You were scared of their reactions when they find out about the age gap between you and Scarlett. It wasn’t that big of a gab, but there are some people that think it is. But you and Scarlett loved each other.

“I’m thinking about how my parents are going to react when they fine out about the age gap…” You bit your lip. “I know it’s not that big of an age difference but I can’t stop thinking about what they’re going to say…” 

“Baby.” Scarlett says softly as she moves to sit behind you, she wraps her arms around your waist and she pulls you into her. She rests her chin on your shoulder. “They’re your parents, I’m sure they won’t care about the age gap. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that.”

“I love you too Scarlett.” You tilt your head back so it’s resting on her shoulder. “I’m still scared though.” You sigh.

Scarlett kissed your shoulder. “I know sweetheart, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” She gently tightens her arms around you, holding you close.

Over the next few days Scarlett was going to calm you down whenever you thought about what your parents would say about your relationship. You’re the love of her life and she would do anything for you.

**xxxxx**

The day had came, you were taking Scarlett to meet your parents. The whole drive to their house your nerves were going crazy. Scarlett was holding your hand the whole time, she would rub her thumb over your knuckles to try and help calm you down.

You parked the car outside of your parents house but you didn’t get out of the car right away. You looked at the house, your thoughts going right back to what your parents were going to say. You couldn’t help it, you were really scared.

“It’s going to be okay (Y/N), I’m going to be right by your side the whole time.” Scarlett kissed your cheek, she was still holding your hand. 

You took a deep breath before getting out of the car, Scarlett followed you. Standing in front of the house she reached over and took your hand in hers again, she linked her fingers with yours. Here goes nothing.

You both walk up to the front door, you rang the doorbell. Your heart was pounding while you waited for one of your parents to open the door. When the door opened and you saw your parents, you saw them smile but once they saw you and Scarlett holding hands they looked between the two of you.

“Hey mom, hey dad.” You gave them a shy smile. “Can we come in?” They didn’t say anything, they just nodded.

No one said anything for a few minutes, you gently squeezed Scarlett’s hand. You looked at your parents, trying to tell what they were thinking. You realized they weren’t going to say anything, that you were going to have to break the silence.

“I would like you guys to meet Scarlett, my girlfriend.” You finally said, you were trying so hard to keep yourself calm.

“We know who she is.” Your father said. “We also know she’s older than you.”

“She’s not that much older than me dad.” You said.

Scarlett pulled you into her. “Mr. (L/N), I know the age gap might be something you’re worried about but you don’t have to be. It’s not that big of an age difference.” She looked at you. “I love your daughter so much.”

“And I love her.” You looked at your father, you were hoping he would see how much you loved your girlfriend to see past the age gap.

You mother placed a hand on your father’s arm. “Scarlett has a point.” She walked past him and towards you two. “I can see that you both love each other. I don’t care about the age difference, all I care about is that my daughter is happy.”

“I am mom, I really am. She makes me incredibly happy.” You looked over at Scarlett, she gave you a loving smile before kissing the top of your head.

Your mother smiled. “Then that’s all that matters.” She pulled you into a tight hug, you hugged her back. You were finally able to let out a sigh of relief knowing that your mother was okay with your relationship.

Your father soon joined the hug. “Your happiness is all that matters to me (Y/N), as long as she makes you happy then that’s good enough for me.”

Once you pulled away from the hug you went over to your girlfriend, she wrapped her arms around you before pulling you into a kiss. You blushed as you kissed her back. You were so happy that your parents were okay with the age difference, that they only cared if you’re happy.


End file.
